


A Picnic with the Meowrails

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Feels, Meowrails, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius plans to have a picnic with Nepeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picnic with the Meowrails

**Author's Note:**

> It's even weirder, because I cried while trying to think of this and type it. Not to mention Serenade was playing. I was a train wreck. Enjoy!

_Beep! Beep!_

You're late. Again.

Your name is Equius Zahhak and you're about to miss a very important day. Like every Saturday.

You quickly jump out of bed and get ready. You change into your casual clothes: a tank top with shorts and knee length socks. With shoes.

You rush downstairs and pack a picnic lunch. Just for the two of you. You're out the house and walking toward the shady cherry blossom tree where you first met her. On the way you pick up a few flowers on the way there. They're her favorite. Roses.

After a half hour walk, you make it to the tree. She's waiting for you, like always. You smile a little.

You place the basket down on the soft grass and smile sheepishly at her.

"Sorry," you say. "I overslept."

She doesn't respond, but you know she forgave you, anyway.

You continue to have a wonderful picnic with Nepeta, chatting like **_nothing ever happened._**

A few hours go by, and it's time for you to leave. You clean up and put everything in the basket.

"How about next Saturday?" No response.

You take out the roses and set them down on her grave. One of you blue tears follow.

"Sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading! :D


End file.
